Venganza, Lujuria, Sexo y Amor
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO TODO DE UNA SOLA VEZ. Gracias a una mala jugada las hormonas han subido ¿Que se puede esperar? Los afectados son InuYasha y Sango ¿Que pasará con Miroku y Kagome cuando tengan que hacerles frente? InuKag y Mirsan. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Yumi Hitsumi

Venganza. Lujuria, Sexo y Amor.

Capitulo 1

"¡Osuwori!" era Kagome, la cual despues de una gran pelea con Inu Yasha, se canso y uso su famoso hechiso

"¿Por qué lo usas siempre conmigo?"

"UU no es ovio, esa es la unica forma de controlarte" dijo Miroku sabiamente

"¬¬ Tu callate pervertido"

"¡Osuwori!" dijo aun más ofuscada la joven miko

"Chicos... ya tranquilos" dijo Sango intentado descansar, eran las 3 am, era absurdo discutir por algo asi "ya duerman"

"Si" dijo Miroku, tomando la mano de Sango entre sus manos "aprendan a nosotros, nos llevamos muy bien" dicho esto toco los labios de Sango con su mano, como dandole una dulce caricia

"O/O ex.. exelencia" dijo Sango al centir la caricia que Miroku le daba pero ¬¬ el pervertido uso otra mano para tocar las 'gracias' de ella...

Se escucho un grito y luego un gran golpe... Miroku tenia su rostro rojo y ardiente

"Mejor no aprendan" dijo Miroku al sentir el dolor "U Inu Yasha debe seguir vivo para defendernos" concluyo el monje, todos rieron

"Entre estas cosas y las otras, ¿Kagome por que peleaban?" dijo Sango muy preocupada por su amiga, esta la miró con tristesa

Flash back

Inu Yasha y a Kagome estaban sentados en las ramas de un árbol, observando las estellas y a la hermoza luna que iluminaba el rostro de ambos.

"¿Inu Yasha?" dijo Kagome mientras se separaba de él un poco

"¿si?" dijo como un susurro

"¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si no te has dado cuenta" dijo con un tono divertido "ya lo estas haciendo" Kagome rio "pero dime tu OTRA pregunta" Kagome se puso ceria

"¿aun amas a Kikyo?" esa pregunta la había estado molestado desde hace mucho y no podía estarla guardando por más tiempo, necesitaba saber la verdad, se esta dura o no...

"claro que" a Inu Yasha le impresinola pregunta, no la esperaba "... pues la verdad... yo supongo que... La verdad es que estoy indesiso"

"¿entre ella y...?" dijo un algo de esperanza

"bueno, pues, entre ella y otra chica" dijo evitando su sonrojo

"nnU Eso es obvio, Inu Yasha pero ¿quién es esa chica?"

"pues..." Inu Yasha se sonrojo tanto que no sabía como contestarle "Nesecito que me ayudes para poder elegir"

"Pero si no se quien es la otra chica, no sabre como contestarte"

"Solo ayudame, no importa quien es la otra chica" Inu Yasha esperaba que Kagome le aconsejara de forma neutral, el no le diria que ella misma era la otra chica pero para su sorpresa Kagome solo se acerco más y más a él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos dejo que sus rostros esten a unos pocos centimentros de encontrarse

"¿esto te ayuda?" dijo sinceramente

"pues... en verdad no mucho O/O"

Kagome se acerco tanto que con cada palabra que ella decia rosaba los labios de Inu Yasha

"¿Y ahora?" dijo divertida

Inu Yasha se desidio a acercarse pero en ese momento...

"¡Inu Yasha!" esa voz... era de Kikyo

"Kikyo" dijieron ambos a la ves pero Inu Yasha bajo al encuentro con ella, Kagome se quedo, ahí, sentada, sin saber que hacer

"¿Kikyo?" Inu Yasha noto el rostro de tristesa de Kikyo pero en esos momentos ella sonrio

"¿Inu Yasha? ¿no se han besado aun? ¿verdad?" Kikyo miro los ojos de Inu Yasha, eso desia todo, Kikyo tomo el rostro del hanyou y lo fue empujando lentamente hacia el arbol en el que Kagome estaba, en ese momento Kikyo beso a Inu Yasha, el solo resibio el beso, no le correspondio pero Kagome solo los miro con enojo, se bajo del árbol, muy molesta y se fue al campamento, Inu Yasha se separo de Kikyo y quiso seguir a Kagome pero Kikyo lo detuvo

"Sueltame, dejame solo" grito Inu Yasha "quiero estar con Kagome"

"Pero... Inu Yasha ¿no me amas?"

"Si"

"¿entonces?" dijoconfundida

"Pensandolo bien solo te quiero, a quien amo es a KAGOME" y fue en busqueda de la miko de otra época

Flash back

"¡Kagome! ¿por qué pelearon?" tuvo que repetir Sango para que su amiga la eschucara, se veía algo perdida

"POR QUE INU YASHA ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA"

Ella salio corriendo, Sango la sigio y dio con su mano la orden de que nadie fuera

Mientras tanto en un chosa muy lejana a ese lugar

La reencarnación de sacerdotiza mala (una sacerdotiza que odiaba a Kikyo con toda su alma)

"Ja Kikyo, ya se cual es tu punto debil, el ser que hace que tu sangre hierba... ese ser es ese hanyou, Inu Yasha" tenía una gran olla llena de una posima negra como la noche, puso unas hierbas "esto ara que ese hanyou, ese ser que amas, le entrege su cuerpo al primer ser del sexo opuesto que vea frente a él, luego pensare como hacer que veas el espectaculo, Ja, Kikyo, tu corazón se rompera en mil trozos de dolor y volveras al infierno"

Puso la pósima en un frasco y monto a un demonio que era de su posesión

"Ese Inu Yasha esta en esa dirección" señalo al oeste "vamos"

En unas aguas termales

Kagome y Sango estaban tomando un baño para que Kagome se calmara

"Kagome, amiga, tranquilizate"

"Ese Inu Yasha es... es... un IDIOTA"

"Tranquila cuentame ¿qué paso?"

"O/O casi nos besamos pero... prefirio a esa... Kikyo"

"Por lo menos sabes que una parte de su corazón es de ti"

"¿a que te refieres?" dijo extrañada

"O/O Nada, a nada" dijo sonrojada

"¿te refieres al monje Miroku? ¿verdad?"

"¡¡¡¡NO! ¡como puedes pensar que me gusta un hombre tan pervertido como houshi-sama!" dijo con los ojos abiertos

" Solo digo... no te enojes" Kagome se rio al ver a su amiga tan sorrojada

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos en unos arbustos, Sango se levanto muy molesta y tiro una piedra del arbusto calleron Miroku (como siempre) e ¿Inu Yasha? Al agua... las jovenes los miraron muy molestas pero a la ves rieron

"¡Te dije que no quería venir!" grito Inu Yasha al recuperarce de la caida "ahora estamos mojados"

" ¿por qué me hacen esto? TT" dijo Miroku muy triste al ver el cuerpo de las chicas, estaban cuviertas por ternos de baño "¿por qué estan con esas cosas?"

"jajaja son ternos de baño" le contesto Kagome "es para que no nos este vijilando" miro a Inu Yasha y recordo la promesa de siempre estar con él, aunque el elija a Kikyo, ella respiro, debía cumplir su promesa "Inu Yasha"

Inu Yasha espero que Kagome le dijera la palabra 'inombrable' pero para su asombro se encontro con una Kagome preocupada, muy serca de él, cubierta con esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el se sonrrojo

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto angustiada, él tan solo la miro extrañado "¿te dolio?"

"No.. no O/O" contesto temerozo Inu Yasha

" Me alegro mucho"

"¡Sango!" dijo Miroku mientras la abrazaba "¡a mi SI me dolio!" undio su rostro en el cuello de ella "¿no vas a preguntar si estoy bien?" bajo su mano, por segunda ves en la NOCHE, a las 'gracias' de la taiji-ya

"¡éxelencia no BAKA!" y le dio un golpe con el cual salio volando asta salir de las aguas termales

Kagome se rio fuertemente, le parecio muy gracioso lo sucedido pero al ver que Miroku no salia de entre los arbustos decidio salir a investigar, mejor dicho a ver si el monje no estaba roto algo (claro, con el golpaso de Sango, quien no lo estaría! bien hecho Sango)

En ese mismo momento, en el aire

"Ahí se encuentra" le dijo la bruja a su sirviente "baja cuidadosamente, solo debo depositar un poco de esta posima en el agua" la bruja noto a una mujer junto a él(Sango, ya que Kagome estaba afuera buscando a Miroku) "exelente! Ella tambien sera afectada por las feromonas de amor y ambos se entregaran uno al otro" rio cruelmente mientras abría la botella "esto es para ti ¡Inu Yasha!" grito mientras miraba como el liquido caía

La posima se mesclo entre el agua caliente, las plantas flotantes y los olores dulces que hacían a ese lugar tan especial. Tan delicado. Como si esperara a los amantes, para entregarse entre ellos, como susurros, como si la realidad no existiera pero ahora esas aguas termales no hacían ese hechizo por si solas, una posión, una que controlaba lo más ardiente del cuerpo de los seres que se encontraban ahí explotaran, sin importar si era contra su verdadero amor o no...

En las aguas termales

Inu Yasha esperaba ver a Kagome, ella se había metido entre los arbustos para buscar al houshi ya que no salía, mientras que Sango miraba el paisaje del lugar, ninguno de los dos (Sango e Inu Yasha) detectaron el extraño olor ni a la posíma, esta ya los había impregnado y solo faltaba que ambos observaran a un ser del sexo opuesto

"Aquí esta" dijo Kagome mientras tenía de una mano el cabello (y con el la cabeza) del houshi " esta algo aturdido"

Inu Yasha poso su mirada sobre Kagome, la miro profundamente, en su mente pasaron varios pensamientos que, según él, solo el pervertido de Miroku tendría, la observo detalladamente, sin importarle que ella lo observara mientras el tono carmesi se hacía presente en el rostro de la joven, notó como el terno de baño de dos piesas blanco de la miko (igual al de Sango pero el de ella en negro) hacía que su mente volara

"¿Inu... Yasha?" pregunto Kagome mientras soltaba la cabeza de Miroku y daba un paso a tras "¿qué?... ¿por qué me miras... de esa forma?"

Inu Yasha tan solo le sonrio y se acerco a ella con lentitud

"¡Auch! ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡eso me dolio!" grito Miroku al sentir como su cabeza se estreyaba, nuevamente, contra el suelo, salio de los arbustos

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto Sango mientras regresaba a ver y solo encontro esos ojos violetas que la tenían hechizada "(susurrando) más que un hombre es un Dios, un ser perfecto"

"¿Sango?" pregunto Miroku muy extrañado "¿qué te sucede?" observo el extraño brillo que salía de los ojos de la taiji-ya "¡me estas viendo como yo lo hago con... contigo!"

Sango le dio una sonrisa que suele estar posada en los labios de Miroku, paso su mano por su propio hombro asta la mitad de su pecho, como si le estubiera indicando al houshi donde él debería tocarla, rodeo su seno y camino en dirección de Miroku

"¿No tiene frío?" pregunto seductoramente Sango "¿no quiere estar en las aguas termales _conmigo_?"

"¿San... Sango?" logro pronunciar Miroku antes de ser tomado por las manos de la taiji-ya y arrastrado al interior de las aguas termales "¿qué haces?"

Sango lo miro a los ojos "¿qué cree que estoy haciendo?"

"¿Segura que estas bien?"

Sango lo brazo y rozo su cuerpo contra el de él

"Ahora estoy muy bien" dijo mientras recorria el cuerpo del monje" pero usted no debe estar con esa ropa mojada" quito los nudos del manto y dejo que este flotara por el agua, abrio un poco la ropa del houshi y paso su mano por el pecho de este "y lo mejor sera que se saque todo pronto o sino su cuerpo estara conjelado" bajo un poco la mano "y luego ni yo podre darle calor a menos que tenga que darcelo por TOODA la noche" rio picaramente "aunque eso no estaría nada mal" Miroku se estremecio, no podía creer lo que pasaba con Sango, no podía creer que ella fuese capaz de hacer esas cosas

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha y Kagome

Kagome se encontraba atrapada contra el tronco de un árbol, el cuerpo de Inu Yasha, la tenía atrapada, la respiración del hanyou era aselerada

"¿Inu Yasha?" pronuncio con temor Kagome

"Sshh" le dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella "no digas nada... por ahora"

Kagome abrio los ojos con temor ¿qué le pasaba a Inu Yasha?

"¿Te han dicho alguna ves que eres hermoza?" Kagome tan solo nego con la cabeza y se sonrojo "¿y te han dicho alguna ves que tus labios son perfectos?" ella movio la cabeza, negandolo "¿te eh dicho que tu cuerpo perfecto hace que todo mi ser se estremesca?" Kagome abrio los ojos asombrada "¿no te lo eh dicho?" ella no hizo ningun gesto, Inu Yasha delineo los labios de ella con su mano "pues date por informada mi amada Kagome"

Kagome se quedo impactada, mientras que sentía como las manos de Inu Yasha la delineaban con lentitud

Continuara...

N/A: jajaja... se quedaron con ganas de saber lo que va a pasar? Pues esperen los dos siguientes capitulos, el primero sera de Inu Yasha y Kagome (se los debo, esa pareja no tiene casi nada escrito por mi) y luego de Sango y Miroku, seran los dos lemon, este fue lime (que obvio! Si ustedes ya lo leyeron... mi querida Cat te pasas!) pues el segundo capitulo lo escribire yo y el tercero lo hara una amiga mía que desea experimentar una gran idea, espero que les guste esto!

Adios!

Dejen reviuws!


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi Hitsumi

Venganza. Lujuria, Sexo y Amor

Capitulo 2

Kagome se encontraba atrapada contra el tronco de un árbol y el cuerpo de Inu Yasha, la tenía atrapada, la respiración del hanyou era aselerada

"¿Inu Yasha?" pronuncio con temor Kagome

"Sshh" le dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella" no digas nada... por ahora"

Kagome abrio los ojos con temor ¿qué le pasaba a Inu Yasha

"¿Te han dicho alguna ves que eres hermoza?" Kagome tan solo nego con la cabeza y se sonrojo "¿y te han dicho alguna ves que tus labios son perfectos?" ella movio la cabeza, negandolo "¿te eh dicho que tu cuerpo perfecto hace que todo mi ser se estremesca" Kagome abrio los ojos asombrada "¿no te lo eh dicho?" ella no hizo ningun gesto, delineo los labios de ella con su mano "pues date por informada mi amada Kagome"

Kagome se quedo impactada, mientras que sentía como las manos de Inu Yasha la delineaban con lentitud, los labios del hanyou, que recorrían su cuello, le daban placer, pequeños gemidos de exelencia sobre amor, amor que ella sentía ante él. Amor que esperaba que el le diera a ella. Amor. Amor que deseaba que el sintiera por ella...

"Inu Yasha" susurro entre gemidos, como si el aire le faltara, como si la vida se deslisara entre sus manos. Lentamente. Sensualmente. Como si el resto del mundo fuera algo más que odio y amor. Como si el mundo fuera pasión. Algo que ardía en el cuerpo de Kagome hizo que esta se deslizara con lentitud al suelo, sus piernas temblaban. Su cuerpo ardía y ver a Inu Yasha, delineadola, degustandola, investigando su cuerpo hacía que ella muera al menor contacto "Amame" le rogó "Amame como nunca, piensa que esta es la última, la primera, dejame creer que esta es mi oportunidad de tenerte, de entregarme a ti" Inu Yasha la miró, con asombro, con delicadeza, con éxtasis

"Te amare, claro que lo hare" le susurro mientras aun delineaba el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos. Sobre el terno de baño, dentro de esa misma y escasa ropa, la piel ardía, moría, deseaba. "Como siempre eh deseado. Kagome, entiende" poso con firmesa su mano sobre el pecho, aun cubierto, de Kagome "Yo te amo, me muero por tu cuerpo, renasco con tu piel, vivo por tus labios y mi cuerpo tiembla con tu mirada" beso sus labios, dejando a Kagome incredula, impresionada. Si, la beso, como nunca lo había hecho con Kikyo, como en sus sueños ¿o mejor?. Si, mejor, por que se entregaba a algo real, a algo que podía tocar y aun así hacía que su cuerpo hierva. Se acomodo un poco más, acorralando el cuerpo de la colegiala contra él y el árbol

"Aah" Kagome no aguanto, ese grito, su desenfrenó, su pasión. Inu Yasha había puesto su rodilla en su entre pierna, tocandola, quemandola, con fuerza, tocandó algo que ella nunca supuso que se sintiera tan bien, con pasión. Kagome no soporto más y rozó más su cuerpo contra la rodilla de Inu Yasha, sintió más calor, más pasión, su cuerpo se exitaba más. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo más contra esa parte del hanyou, como si fuera lo que deseara, gritaba, sudaba, gemía. Inu Yasha se volvia loco, dejando que ella tocara su entrepierna contra su rodilla, eso era para él algo más que exitante, era perfecto, ver su rostro, como pedía más y lo mejor es que aun no habían ni empezado. Ambos con ropas. Ambos ardiendo. Ambos mueriendo por explorar.

Inu Yasha no aguanto. Se retiró un poco y miro a Kagome, ella seguía con el delicado juego contra la rodilla del hanyou, él se saco su parte superior, se levantó un poco, su parte inferior se deslisaba entre su cuerpo. Se había despojado de todo, estaba desnudo, ardiendo, muriendo, deseando, queriendo más. Kagome no se quedo atrás, ella misma se quito el terno de baño, sin delicadeza, con rapidez y quedo desnuda. Ambos se mirarón fijamente.

"Dejame proberte, degustarme" le rogó Kagome, estaba loca, sus palabras eran sinceras, seductoras, exquisitas. No espero respuesta. Tomo las manos de Inu Yasha e hizó que el quedara contra el árbol, ella dejó que su respiración se calmara un poco y lo hizó. Se lanzó contra los labios del hanyou y los atrapó con fuerza.

Rozó su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo como la hombría del hanyou tocaba su entrepierna, se emociono aun más. Sus manos tocaron cada parte del cuerpo de Inu Yasha, murió al saber que el gemía, ella se separó y lo miró, dejandó que el silencio reinara por un momento. Al otro lado, en el lago, la voz de Sango reinaba a gritos, no de dolor, de placer, era como si su alma se fuera en lo que estaba haciendo. Una segunda voz, Miroku, gritando igual que ella o tal ves más. Inu Yasha y Kagome se miraron, esos gritos hicieron que la posión, en el cuerpo del hanyou hirviera, desesperado, deseoso miró a la dirección en donde provenía todo. Se moría por sentír algo de lo que sentían ellos, regreso a ver a Kagome, su cuerpo desnudo, aun en silencio, tambien miraba a esa dirección, tocandose sus labios, con su mirada perdida. Inu Yasha entendió, no era el único que lo deseaba, lo sabía, Kagome, tan solo con oir todo eso, se había lubricado, hasta Inu Yasha se encontra humedo ya que el cuerpo de la miko estaba contra el de él.

Inu Yasha, desesperado, toco la entrepierna de Kagome, haciendo que esta reacionara y lo mirara, él tan solo le sonrio y comenzó a mover su mano en la intimidad de Kagome, tocando su clitoris y haciendo que este se moviera de arriba abajo, como lo hacía su propia mano, eschucho la respiración aselerada de Kagome y la miró, los perfectos senos de la chica subían y bajaban con rapidez, ella misma se encontraba tocandose uno de ellos. Inu Yasha no se lo permitió y con sus labios degusto el pecho de la joven, haciendo que esta gritara de desenfrenó, de deseo. La humedad de Kagome era cada ves más grande, la mano de Inu Yasha resvalaba al interior de la vagina de Kagome, hacindo que esta gritara.

Kagome no pudo más y llegó a un orgasmo, no lo soportaba más. Se sentía fuera de si, como si el alma se deslizara fuera de su cuerpo. Por primera ves tocó la fuerte hombría de Inu Yasha y la sintio, era extraño pero a la ves se sentía completa, como si estuviera a punto de recibir la gloria.

Inu Yasha la miró, fue un segundo, tan solo eso, un segundo y comprendio "Esto dolera" le aseguró "Tan solo una ves y terminara" ella asintió, no podía hablar "Sera rápido" En ese momento, sin más hubico a Kagome en el suelo y la penetro, dejando escuchar un grito ahogado.

Kagome sintió como una daga se clabava en su vientre y como si un millon de hormigas bajaran por sus piernas, cuando llegaron a sus pies desaparecieron y comenzó a sentir nuevas sensaciones, se sentía completa, toco el cuerpo de Inu Yasha, se levanto un poco y se quedo sentada sobre él. Inu Yasha tocó sus caderas y comenzó a hacer que subira y bajara, viendo como ella se exitaba más. Kagome empezó a besar su rostro e introdujo su lengua en la boca hanyou, dejando que este gritara de placer puro

Inu Yasha ya no podía más, solto las caderas de Kagome y ella callo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo haicendo que el llege a su orgasmo, llenado a Kagome, ella seguía moviendose, como si fuera necesario y asi, como una experta, hizó que el orgasmo durara más, complementandose entre ellos.

Kagome calló rendida en el frío suelo y el hanyou hizó lo mismo, Kagome sintió la respiración del hanyou sobre su pecho, ella poso su mano sobre una de las pecularies orejas de Inu Yasha

"Te amo Inu Yasha" le susurro antes de caer dormida, el hanyou levantó su vista y le sonrio

"Yo tambien mi pequeña Kagome" y descanso

Ninguno de los dos se sintieron vijilados. Una sombra los miraba, con tristesa antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, una de las serpientes caza almas la siguio y se perdio en el interior del bosque. La miko Kikyo había visto todo, no por deseo sino por obligación, se retiró al interior del bosque. Tristesa, odio, dolor; esos sentimientos la carcomían. Tomo su arco y flecha y apunto a un ser que se acercaba. Disparó. Un grito. Otro de esos seres se acercarón. Tomo otra de sus flechas, volvio a disparar. Otro grito de dolor y todos esos seres se alejaron, la dejaron sola. Nunca más. Ninguna caza almas volvería a acercarse. Kikyo había matado a dos de ellas. Dirigió su vista a lo que habían traido sus ex mascotas. Las almas subieron, lentamente y desaparecieron, en lo más profundo de la noche. Kikyo se tendió en el borde del árbol y lo miró. Lentamente comenzó a morir. NO por falta de almás, sino por amor, desamor. Todo su ser se preparó para ir al infierno, donde debía estar. Suspiro

"Sacerdotiza... maldita... sacerdotiza mala" susurro Kikyo "Lo has conseguido, pero tu vendras conmigo"

Un grito sordo se extendio por todo el bosque. Un resplandor azul se extendio alrededor de Kikyo y con rapidez se alejo, paso ríos, montañas y pueblos hasta llegar donde esa sacerdotiza. Se encontraba, ahí, tirada en el suelo, temblando, el alma de Kikyo parecía una serpiente

"Perdoname, Kikyo, perd..." sus palabras se hicieron mudas. La gran serpiente la estaba estrangulando con su gran cuerpo. Lentamente murio, como debía, de la mejor forma. Por venganza de una de las mejores sacerdotizas que existieron

Las llamas del infierno se abrieron ante ambas sacerdotizas y fueron tragas. Kikyo con una sonrisa muda se dejó llevar, a su condena enterna mientras la otra, esa sacerdotiza que la hizó resucitar de entre los muertos y luego reencarar para vengarze gritaba, con su voz quebrada, patetica, esperando la muerte enterna y el dolor por siempre...

Continuara...

¡Lemon! ¡Miroku y Sango! ¡Preparence, conociendola sera muy fuerte!

Dejen reviuws!


	3. Chapter 3

Venganza. Lujuria, Sexo y Amor.

Capitulo 3

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto Sango mientras regresaba a ver y solo encontro esos ojos violetas que la tenían hechizada y susurro "más que un hombre es un Dios"

"¿Sango?" pregunto Miroku muy extrañado "¿qué te sucede?" observo el extraño brillo que salía de los ojos de la taiji-ya y estos se posaban sobre él "¡me estas viendo como yo lo hago con..." titubio, no podía ser, era imposible pero, aun así, debía decirlo "...¿contigo!"

Sango le dio una sonrisa que suele estar posada en los labios exquisitos labios del houshi. Seductora, embriagante, atrevida.Sango paso su mano por su propio hombro asta la mitad de su pecho, como si le estubiera indicando al houshi donde él debería tocarla, rodeo su seno y camino en dirección de Miroku

"¿No tiene frío?" pregunto seductoramente Sango mientras salía de las aguas "¿no quiere estar en las aguas termales conmigo?"

"¿San... Sango?" logro pronunciar Miroku antes de ser tomado por las manos y llevado al interior de las aguas termales "¿qué haces?"

Sango lo miro a los ojos "¿qué cree que estoy haciendo?" susurro mientras ella tomaba una de las manos de Miroku y la depositaba sobre uno de sus senos. Miroku no hizo nada, Sango, con la mano que tenía sobre la de él, hizo que este la cerrara, atrapando su pecho. Gimio, llenando los oidos del monje con esa exquisita melodía

"¿Segura que estas bien?" debía admitirlo, lo que veía le gustaba ¿pero en verdad esa era Sango?

Sango lo brazo y rozo su cuerpo contra el de él, dejo que su sexo y el de él se encontraran sobre la ropa, haciendo que ambos desearan más.

"Ahora estoy muy bien" dijo mientras recorria el cuerpo del monje "pero usted no debe estar con esa ropa mojada" quito los nudos del manto y dejo que este flotara por el agua, abrio un poco la ropa del houshi y paso su mano por el pecho de este "y lo mejor sera que se saque todo pronto o sino su cuerpo estara conjelado" bajo un poco la mano, sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para tocar la hombria del houshi "y luego ni yo podre darle calor a menos que tenga que darcelo por toda la noche" rio picaramente y rozo su mejilla contra la de él "aunque eso no estaría nada mal"

Miroku se estremecio, no podía creer lo que pasaba con Sango, no podía creer que ella fuese capaz de hacer esas cosas. Ella siempre había hecho en él cosas que ninguna otra, lo estremesia con su presencia, cuando sabía que estaba durmiendo serca de ella no podía evitar que su mente jugara sucio y soñaba con el cuerpo desnudo de Sango diciendole, a gritos que lo amaba mientras lo besaba. Esos eran los sueños que él disfrutaba más que ninguno, eran sueños en que su amor se liberaba y se lo entregaba a la mujer que amaba porque solo con ella soñaba así, no importaban las demás, Sango era la que hacía que todo su ser se estremeciera. Ahora Sango era la que lo seducia con su voz, con sus manos y el tan solo no sabía que hacer.

"Calentar un cuerpo es sencillo" susurraba en el oido de Miroku de una forma seductora "es más facil si uno de los cuerpos esta caliente" y sus manos jugaron con rapo del monje, dejando a este aturdido, Miroku se perdía en las caricias de la taiji-ya "y en este caso es el mío" susurro "toda la piel esta más sencible cuando espera a alguien que va a darle calor" sedujo."como la suya" Las palabras, en la mente de Miroku, no tenían el mismo significado, eran ardientes, como el tono de voz de Sango "Hay arias que mantienen más el calor en el cuerpo" las manos de Sango se movían por el cuerpo de Miroku a gusto, empezaba a calentarlo de una forma 'muy' adecuada "en las mujeres son los senos y nuestra virginidad" susurro mientras dejaba que una de las manos de Miroku tocara uno de sus senos y la otra se quedaba sobre su clitoris. "Mmm" se acerco a su oido mientras sentía como las manos del moje se aferraban más los lugares donde Sango las habia dejado "Houshi-sama es un buen estudiante" susurro al darse cuenta que este movía la mano que tenía capturada la virginidad de la taiji-ya "lo hace muy bien"

Miroku parpadeo, ya no tenía ropa, miró a Sango, ella tampoco, el cuerpo de Miroku ardia pero no tanto como el de Sango. Se separó un poco el cuerpo de la taiji-ya, aun se mantenia capturando esas partes tan intimas de la chica. Se dio cuenta de una cosa más, a sus espaldas, una gran roca, le llegaba hasta, un poco más abajo, de su espalda. Frente a él, el seductor cuerpo de Sango

"El cuerpo femenino puede calentarse de muchas formas pero la mejor es cuando lo hace otra persona" y de un salto se encontro subida en la roca que estaba detrás de Miroku. "En este caso su cuerpo puede calentar el mío" Sango se sento y él se dio la vuelta para verla, su vista recorrio todo el cuerpo desnudo. Sus senos, su delgada cintura, sus delicadas caderas, todo, absolutamente todo. Los senos de Sango estaban a la altura de su vista y se veían deseoso. Sango abrio más las piernas y se agacho un poco para abrazar con las piernas la espalda de Miroku

"Sango" reacciono, esa no era la verdadera Sango, la tímida Sango "Recapacita, vamos, tu no eres así"

"Así siempre lo eh deseado, siempre eh querido tenerlo así, tan serca, desnudos, acalorados y por fin me eh desidido, aunque usted no sienta por mi nada, lo hare" desvio su mirada un poco "a menos, claro, que mi cuerpo no sea lo suficientemente hermoso para..." pero fue callada, los labios de Miroku capturaron sus senos con fuerza, se desmrono, se sentía relajada. Los besos del moje bajaron, recorrian sus piernas, sus rodillas, cada parte de sus piernas fueron besadas

"Calla, no digas tonterías" susurro entre besos "tu eres perfecta, por ti siento más cosas que por nadie en todo este mundo, siempre eh deseado tenerte, hacerte mía. Sango, entiende, eres perfecta" y continuo besandola.

Los gemidos de Sango continuaron. Miroku moría ante tanto gusto y sus manos tocaban todo el cuerpo de la taiji-ya, sus labios ya no se limitaban a sus piernas sino que continueban hasta antes de llegar a la virginidad de Sango y luego regresaban, Sango grito un poco más, se sentía completa.

"Hagalo, por favor, hagalo" le rogó mientras depositaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Miroku, él la miro y sintio un pequeño empujon contra la intimidad de la joven. No fue necesario más palabras. Sango se rescosto cuando sintio que los labios de Miroku recorrían su entrepierna, ella necesitaba eso. Su cuerpo se lo había estado pidiendo y por fin lo había logrado

Sango comenzó a tocar la espalda de Miroku con desesperación, se sentía exitada. Miroku continuo su trabajo, recorría cada parte que debía con fuerza, saboreando el cuerpo de la joven como si fuera la ultima ves, Sango no podía aguantar, iba a exploar se sento e hizo que Miroku se acercara más y llego a su primer orgasmo, dejandose caer sobre Miroku que la atrapo, por unos segundos ambos se introducían por completo en el agua y momentos más tarde salieron besandose con desesperación y tocando todo el cuerpo del otro.

"Sango, mí Sango" le susurro antes de morder su lobulo, Sango grito y luego lo beso con fuerza.

La joven se sentía completa, atrapada, los labios de Miroku eran hembriagantes, carnosos, mordio el inferior y luego lo volvio a besar, jugo con sus cabellos mientras lo acariciaba, su lengua jugaba con el cuello de Miroku, su cuerpo se exitaba, abrazando al hombre de su vida, luego rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Miroku y se encontro con algo duro, la curiosidad hizo que mirara pero el agua y la noche no la dejaban. Miroku la volvio a besar y ella aprobecho para bajar su mano y tocar la erección del monje. El houshi la aparto un poco para mirarla pero ella enfoco su vista en sus labios

"Con una condición" susurro Miroku a Sango mientras depositava su mano sobre la que mantenía capturada su erección "Llamame por mi nombre, por favor" le rogó, ella abrio sus ojos un poco

"¿por qué?" pegunto con un tono algo pícaro

"Porque si lo dices, de esos labios finos, saborarie el climax por tu voz, saber que por fin me llamas por mi nombre es lo que siempre eh soñado"

"¿Y que ganaría usted con eso?" pregunto mientras le sonreía ampliamente

"Que las veses que sueñe contigo recuerde exactamente como pronunciabas mi nombre y te imaginare a la perfección mientras te hago mía, mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo y sabiendo que esa voz y esa palabra salieron de verdad de tus labios" susurro

Sango se sumergio y demostrando sus dotes de exterminadora, comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Miroku, sin necesidad de salir por aire, desde sus pies hasta su abdomen y de ahí su pecho, salio con una gran sonrisa y volvio a tocar la hombría de Miroku

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, Miroku" le grito con gran felicidad, libre y salto un poco para pasar, una ves más, sus piernas sobre las caderas de Miroku. Ambos se vieron y comensaron a reir

"Eres perfecta" le susurro mientras atrapaba sus labios con los de él

Sango empezó a mover su mano por toda la hombría de Miroku, entre besos el gemía y pronunciaba su nombre, solo el de ella, de nadie más y a Sango era lo único que le vastaba. Comenzó a mover su mano con más rapidez y sintio que se ponía más riguido, en ese momento el grito y ella noto como eyaculaba tan serca de su vientre y eso la éxito más

Lo saco de las aguas termales y justo en el borde de estas ella se sento sobre él, muy serca de su hombría y beso cada parte de su cuerpo. Miroku sintio cada parte de su cuerpo capturada por los labios de Sango, las manos de ella jugaban con su cabello, todo era perfecto y muy pronto volvería a explotar

"Una guerrera soporta todo" susurro y al notar que la hombría de Miroku ardiente se sento sobre ella, haciendo que esta la penetrara.

NO grito, tan solo fruncio el entrecejo con algo de dolor pero luego se relajo y susurro "perfecto" y se acosto sobre él besandolo. Miroku la tomo entre brazos, dio una vuelta y se hubico sobre ella y la recosto en el calido suelo junto a las aguas termales

"¿Te a dolido?" le susurro preocupado

"Muy poco, eh sufrido peores cosas" beso su cuello "pero ninguna con tan grata recompensa" y mordio su cuello

Miroku no espero para besar sus labios con desesperación, se encontraba perdido entre el cuerpo caluroso de Sango, la escucho gritar, con cada penetración gritaba más. Miroku pudo jurar que cualquier ser la pudo escuchar y sonrio, Sango era perfecta. La taiji-ya comenzó a jugar con las piernas y espalda de Miroku y de ves en cuando tocaba su bien formado tracero haciendo que este se ponga totalmente riguido y emitiera ligeros gemidos. Cuando estuvo proxima a llegar a un orgasmo, arqueo su espalda y le ofrecio al monje sus senos, el cual mordio y beso con desesperación, sin esperar un segundo. Sango grito aun más y luego, cuando pensó que llegaría a su fin aquel orgasmo Miroku llego a uno, complentandola y haciendo que ambos se abrazaran y sintieran como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenzo y cortas punsadas los rodeaban. Ambos se calmaron y se miraron fijamente. Miroku dejo que Sango se recostara sobre su varonil pecho mientras oía como suspiraba

"Sango, mi dulce Sango, mi amor" le susurro.

Sango se levanto y lo miró profundamente

"¿cómo me has llamado?" pregunto admirada

"Mi dulce Sango" respondio extrañado

Sango lo beso pero lo miró fijamente

"Me has llamado 'mi amor', Miroku, nunca... es decir... en mi vida... siempre... Te amo" le susurro al encontrar que en su mente era la única oración completa y que tenía sentido

Miroku se sento, mirandola embelesado y luego se puso sobre ella mientras la besaba desesperado

"Yo..." su respiración era entre cortada, aun estaba cansado "...tambien..." morido su labio, arrancando de ella un pequeño grito de placer "... te amo mi... dulce Sango"

Miroku jugo con el cuello de la taiji-ya mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas. Una idea paso por su mente, en el mismo momento que sintio como la mano de Sango rosaba su hombría, se sento, mirando a Sango y sin decir más la llevo a las aguas termales entre sus brazos. Sango no dijo nada, tan solo beso su rostro y rió un poco al darce cuenta que las calurosas aguas que tocaban su cuerpo no lo eran tanto, sus cuerpos, el de Miroku y el de ella, se encontraban aun más calientes. Miroku se paro, donde el agua le llegaba a la altura de su pecho y bajo a Sango.

"Aquí" susurro "aquí mi amor, contigo" paso sus manos por las piernas de Sango y las agarro con fuerza mientras la levantaba, haciendo que pasara sus piernas por las caderas de Miroku.

Sango comenzó a besarlo, su desesperación era increible, todo su cuerpo temblaba al saber que Miroku la amaba, saber que todo eso pasaba por amor. El monje toco la entrepierna de la exterminadora y comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara aun más pero antes de que llegara a un orgasmo paro

"Baja un poco" le susurro. Sango lo miró fijamente pero hizó que su cuerpo bajara un poco y choco su sexo contra el de él, haciendo que se exitaran más "Gracias" le dijó con cortecía

"Houshi-sama anda muy amable" le susurro Sango mientras dejaba que su sexo tocara el de Miroku, rozo su cuerpo contra el de él, aun se sentía ardiendo, deseosa, exitada "Y hay que premiarlo por ello" le dijo mientras dejaba que las manos de Miroku tocaran sus pechos, los beso, acario, mordio.Sus gritos comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, mientras Miroku saboreaba su cuerpo con sus manos, se sentía examinando algo perfecto, algo que nunca penso tener, a Sango, SU Sango.

"Pues ya se como me puedes pagar" le susurro

"Yo tambien" y con un movimiento de su cuerpo sintio como la hombría de Miroku la penetraba, era algo exquisito, esta ves, desde el principio fue delicioso...

Con cada movimiento de las caderas de Miroku, Sango se sumergía un poco, aferrandose cada ves más a él con sus piernas. Se movían con fuerza, las envestidas eran agotadoras, el aroma del lugar era embriagante y los gritos de los amantes se hacían cada ves más altos, entregando pación, amor, lujuria, sexo...

Poco a poco ambos llegaban al climax, lo sabían, era obvio, la fricción era profunda y los cuerpos rosaban las partes más intimas del otro. Miroku se sentía en el nirbana. Sango en la gloria. Ambos: en la perfección.

Y paso, tan rapido pero duro demaciado, lo habían hecho, una ves más. Llegaron al orgasmo, a la ves, como almas gemelas, perfectas, unidas. Sango suspiro y se solto de las caderas de Miroku para que la dejara de penetrar. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, estaba debil y tropeso, se había sumergido en las aguas y realmente no fue por que lo deseara, sino por que estaba cansada, cuando salio se encontro con el rostro de Miroku riendo. Ella tambien rió. Ambos se abrazaron

"¿Debil?" le preguntó Miroku mientras la atraía a su cuerpo

"Cansada" le susurro mientras lo besaba

"¿Eso quiere decir que esto termina aquí?" le preguntó con un dejo de tristesa infantil. Sango rió

"Claro que no" se recargó todo lo que pudo sobre él y le susurro "Solo dejame descansar"

Miroku la miró, admirado, ella levanto su vista y él le dijo "La noche es joven" y la volvio a besar

"Miroku... espera... espera... dejame... deja que... deja que descanse... por favor" le rogaba la taiji-ya pero Miroku no le hizo caso

"Descansa mientras te amo, aun hay tiempo" y continuo con su trabajo

"Eres malo" susurro entre risas Sango pero despues de todo, penso, mañana sería un día para descansar, no había necesidad de desaprobechar una noche tan exquisita. Y fue así como se entrego al amor, a la pación, a la lujuria de ambos cuerpos... y pensar que todo empezó con la venganza de una bruja contra kikyo y termino en la entrega de los cuerpos que saboriaban el nectar del amor...

Sango no pudo saber cuantas veses llegaron ambos a un orgasmo, ninguno de los dos. Cuando terminaron ambos conocían al otro tambien que con sus ojos cerrados podían recorrer sus cuerpos en perfecta simetría. Ambos sabían los puntos debiles del otro. Sango, se relajaba cada ves que Miroku tocaba su cuello y lo besaba. Miroku, por su parte, se estremecía cuando Sango pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre su pecho desnudo, haciendo caminos imaginarios y luego rosaba sus labios por su cuerpo. Cuando lograron caer dormidos, Sango y Miroku no podían negar una cosa, ese día se repetiría, lo más pronto posible y mejorado porque era lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban. Verdadero amor, entre ellos...

La mañana los recibio con calides, el murmullo de las hojas hacían un dulce sonido que para ellos era delicado, Inu Yasha y Kagome se encontraban descansando placidamente pero cuando el cuerpo dice 'DESPIERTA', lamentablemente hay que hacerlo. Kagome fue la primera

¿Abra sido un sueño? pensó pero al mismo instante sintió el calido cuerpo que estaba junto a ella

"¡Inu Yasha!" gritó con emoción

"¿¡¿QUÉ? ¿¡Un demonio? ¿¡Donde?" dijo alterado mientras se levantaba e instintivamente la abrazaba con fuerza

"No es eso, tonto" le susurró "Esto" y lo besó con fuerza. El hanyou reacciono, con todo y dolor de cabeza no podía negar que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Inu Yasha le corespondió le beso con emoción y cuando se separaron Kagome lo miraba con dulzura "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" y volvieron a fundirse en un dulce beso que no dejaba de demostrar su amor

En las aguas termales

¡Vamos Sango! ¡Arriba pillina! le decía una vosecita llena de energía en la mente de la taiji-ya, esta se movio un poco más en su lugar y cerró más fuerte sus ojos ¡Arriba lujuriosa! ¡Anda que tienes que ver lo que no te dejabó dormir toda la noche! continuaba la voz

Dejame dormir rogaba Sango a esa Insoportable vosecilla, que ultimamente la tenía arta Mira, tuve un sueño muy bueno, uno de los mejores, así que dejame dormir continuaba Sango

U.U Pero si que eres tonta ¬¬U ¡No fue sueño! ¡Tarada! ¡Por algo digo que abras los ojos y mires lo que paso! ¡Estúpida! le grito a la joven de una forma muy grocera pero a la ves cansada -- ¡En el cerebro que tuve que venir a caer! ¡Kami! ¡Que bruta! 

¬¬ Sabes, quedate callada, dejame en paz y si tanto te molesta cierra la boca y largate ¿Si? pensaba molesta la joven, deseando la muerte de esa extraña vocesita Y no me digas cosas que no son verdad ¿Entiendes? 

¡Sueños tan buenos no sueles tener! le dijo con una voz pervertida ¡Y eso que yo eh estado en ellos! Je je 

Escuchame bien, quiero recordar el SUEÑO que tuve ¿Si? decía mientras se relajaba al recordar cada caricia de ese monje lujurioso, cada beso, como sus cabellos negros caían sensualmente por su frente, como la besaba Hasta puedo saborear esos besos, esas caricias, como si fueran reales pensaba la taiji-ya

¡Pero si son reales! grito desesperada esa vosecita

Sango le iba a contestar cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura y unos labios en su espalda, podía asegurar lo que fuese que esos brazos la jalaban hacia atrás y la pegaban contra un cuerpo que ella muy bien recordaba como parte de un perfecto sueño.

La taiji-ya abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fueron las aguas termales en una tarde perfecta, algo nublada pero se sentía fresca

¡Mira que te dormiste hasta tarde! ¡Pillina! le gritó la voz triunfante TE lo dije y eso que no te das la vuelta 

Con temor Sango se dio la vuelta y notó como su cuerpo desnudo chocaba contra otro en las mismas condiciones, con un gran sonrojo levantó un poco la vista y se sintió sumergida en una calida mirada violeta casi azul noche que tanto le encantaba

"Buenos días, mi hermosa Sango" le susurró Miroku mientras acomodaba uno de sus ya sueltos cabellos detrás de su oreja

"Houshi-sa..." dijo temerosa pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios del monje deliaban los suyos con pasión y a la ves con tanto amor que parecía que su vida se fuera en eso

"No, no más Houshi-sama; dime Miroku, por favor, yo te amo, Sanguito" rogó como un niño pequeño

Sango rió y le dedicó una sonrisa calida antes de robarle un pequeño beso

"Esta bien, esta bien Miroku, te dire así ¡Pero no me mires de esa forma que me matas!" dijo entre risas la joven

"Gracias Sanguito" y la volvio a besar, se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que Sango deseo levantarse "¿a dónde vas?"

"Pues a hacer algo de comer o a ver donde estan Inu Yasha y Kagome-chan" le contestó divertida mientras se levantaba y buscaba con que taparse "¿Y mi ropa?"

"En el campamento" le contestó el monje mientras se sentaba y se quedaba cubierto por el manto que habían usado para el frío

"¿Y mi terno de baño?" dijo desesperada buscandolo

"Huy, eso esta peor, con tanta cosa de anoche, no se donde lo botaste" se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza "Mi querida Sango" y la beso

"Mmm... nunca me cansare de esto" le susurró la taiji-ya "TT pero en verda que quiero algo para taparme" rogó

Miroku levantó su manto y se lo puso ensima, mientras él se ponía el resto de su ropa "Listo, estas vestida"

"Gracias Miroku"

"¿Vamos a buscarlos?" dijo refiriendose a Inu Yasha y Kagome

"Tengo una mejor idea" y volvio a besarlo con locura

"Me encanta tus ideas" le susurro entre besos mientras le sacaba el manto

Y lo que paso después, eso, bueno, es otra historia...

Por Fin: FIN


End file.
